


Yes, Goshuujinsama

by Azeran



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd lost the bet. Shizuo had won, and therefore had every right to claim his prize: simply, anything he wanted, for twenty four hours. And their usual routine of raunchy, bone bruising sex wasn't on the table. Not this time. Izaya knew what was though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Goshuujinsama

**Author's Note:**

> These two and perversion go hand in hand. Just saying. That much hatred and violence...it's so easily corrupted into something sexual. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Durarara isn't mine. Duh. I don't own any part of it, and never will.

Embarrassment. Shame. Rage. A lust for bloodshed, specifically that of a brainless protozoan. Utter humiliation, topped with a frilly white bow and decorated in lacy ribbons. But most importantly, though hardly Izaya's favorite...intrigue. He felt all of these things as he stood before the smirking blond that watched him with dark mocha eyes, and a smile that only grew wider with each passing second. It gave him a devilish appearance, one the informant was finding extremely uncomfortable to be around. And annoying. "Ne, Shizu-chan, take a picture. I promise, you'll get much more enjoyment out of it." Cheeks burning, he glanced to the side, hands wringing the black fabric of his clothes. Damn Shizuo. Damn him to the depths of hell.

"Don't be so sure about that." All casual, Shizuo sat in his worn armchair like he was some king, rather than the mindless brute Izaya knew him to truly be "You're pretty entertaining." He grinned at the brunette, and Izaya threw him a cold look, dirty brown eyes narrow, enraged. It barely seemed to faze him, Shizuo's grin seemingly glued in place. "Besides…." he chuckled, humor heady in his voice. "I think I'll be getting plenty more pleasure out of you tonight, Izaya."

Izaya scowled. That bastard! He spent half his time acting like a mindless oaf, and the rest no better than a dog in heat. It was disgusting. "You should consider yourself lucky to be alive," he spat, looking away. "I could kill you at any time. It'd be easy!"

"Oh yeah?" Leaning forward, Shizuo caught his wrist in a firm grasp. "Prove it louse." Dragging him close, he forced pale fingertips to his throat, staring Izaya head on. He glared in return, trying to pull away, but the brute held him tighter, his pulse a teasing lull to the brunette's fingers as he forcefully swept them across his neck. "Go ahead," the blond gave a cocky smile, not unlike the one Izaya himself often wore. "You want out of this deal so bad? Kill me. I dare you."

Furious, the raven yanked his hand back, wiping it clean on the stiff ruffles at his hips. Much as he wanted to do it, throttle Shizuo into oblivion…he couldn't. That wasn't fair. He wanted to defeat him in a fair…well, somewhat fair fight, on equal grounds. And, as much as he loathed it, this was Shizuo's turf. They were in his home, under his jurisdiction, both caught in the web of rules Izaya had created. Only those rules, created to capture Shizuo in a deal promising embarrassment, had backfired on him. Izaya was the one being embarrassed, and it was Shizuo who had control. He was taking full advantage of it too, forcing him to do….this.

As if sensing the track his thoughts had taken, Shizuo smirked and lazily glanced him over. "Don't be a sore loser, flea. You only have yourself to blame." Grabbing him by the hip, he pulled Izaya so close that his knees bumped the chair. Stumbling, the informant made a grab Shizuo's shoulder, gloved fingers digging deep into soft fabric of his vest and clenching tight. He was embarrassed enough as it was. He didn't need to go falling back on his behind, splayed out like whimpering uke craving his master's cock. The brute would only see it as an invitation.

"Really? I was having fun blaming you though," he smiled, sickly sweet. Only a blind fool wouldn't see the sarcasm behind it. "Shizu-chan makes it so easy~!"

"Tch. Really Izaya? You wanna blame me?" Shizuo laughed, the sound grating and uncomfortably on the sultry side. "You're the one who said I had no chance in hell of catching you. Remember?" He played with the hem of Izaya's clothes, rubbing soft trim between his fingers. "And you were the one who got cocky. You thought I wouldn't be able to do it." His smirk widened, and he looked Izaya over from head to toe. "Isn't that right, louse? You were so damn sure I wouldn't catch you, you said you'd do anything I wanted if I did win."

Flushing a pale pink, Izaya smacked Shizuo's hand away. It was true though. The chase had been just like all the rests. A normal game of cat and mouse through the streets of Ikebukuro. To them, it was clockwork, and never before had he been caught. Shizu-chan was too stupid to catch him. That was why he'd been so sure that he could outrun the brute again. So sure, in fact, that he'd agreed to do anything if, somehow, Shizuo managed to catch him. Anything at all

…he just hadn't counted on the blond actually succeeding.

"Tch. You cheated. That vending machine did all the work. Shizu-chan isn't nearly smart enough to catch me on his own!" Izaya pursed his lips, recalling the painful blow of the machine when it'd crashed into him, pinning him to the ground. It was only because of that stupid thing that Shizuo had managed to catch him at all. He'd been so close to getting away, hand mere inches from the metal of a fire escape, and then…..failure. He was pinned, Shizuo caught him, and the bet was over. He lost. He actually lost. The one time he'd been relying on his skills to see him through, and he'd been-

"Izaya…." Shizuo's growl flooded his ear, entirely too close. Izaya gulped, tensing up as he finally noticed the chapped lips against his neck, and Shizuo's breath fluttering across his skin. When did he move? He'd just been sitting down, yet now he was half out of his chair, leaning up towards the brunette and grinning like a cat who just ate the canary. "You haven't been listening to me."

"....sorry, Shizu-chan. I was trying to pretend you didn't exist." Snide, Izaya shuffled from foot to foot, skin raw with goose bumps. Much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't use that excuse much longer. He'd lost the bet. Shizuo had won, and therefore had every right to claim his prize: simply, anything he wanted, for twenty four hours. Izaya had only been thinking of his own potential glee when deciding that reward, as it would've given him ultimate power over the Neanderthal. When he lost, his genius had backfired, leaving him at the mercy of a perverted, insane monster…with an apparent fetish for girl's clothing. Or, at least seeing others in it. That was the only explanation Izaya could come up with for being here, in Shizuo's apartment, and being forced…no…ORDERED to wear a tight, frilly, painfully cute and decadent Lolita dress. A literal fucking Lolita dress. All black, with black lace, red trim, and a matching ribbon garter.

It was sick. Izaya couldn't stop wriggling in the clothes, feeling their restrictiveness each time Shizuo's mouth moved to a sensitive spot on his neck, making him tense. The bastard knew just where to touch, what spots would drive him wild, and he was exploiting that knowledge, pushing Izaya's body to the tender point of no return. Shizuo wanted him aroused. He was easier to control that way. Even Izaya knew that. The problem was what the blond had planned for him after he got him to that point. Their usual routine of raunchy, bone bruising sex wasn't on the table. Not this time. Izaya knew what was though, and he understood that it was only a matter of time before stupid, perverted Shizu-chan decided to end this little charade of fairness, claiming his full reward.

"Pretend I didn't exist huh? That's cold. You shouldn't be so bitter, Izaya." Shizuo looked at him, mocha eyes warm, flecked with amber glints. Izaya squirmed under their hold. Despite their warmth, and the attraction there, he just knew the neanderthal was secretly laughing at him. He didn't have to hear it. He knew. It was the same thing he would've done, had their roles been reversed. Of course, had their roles been reversed, as it should've been, he would've gone for degrading dear Shizu-chan in a strictly hilarious, sensible way. Not this….perverseness.

Not that he didn't have any interest in the blond that way. Oh no. They were way past the stage of denial, where both had refused to admit their sexual attraction to the other. No, Izaya knew very well that he was attracted to the brute. But attraction was apparently interpreted very differently in his mind. He didn't dream of Shizuo wearing girl's clothing and ordering him to….to…. 

"And how would you like me to be, Shizu-chan." He immediately regretted the remark, seeing Shizuo's face darken, a lust taking hold of his smile and twisting it up at the corner. He could glimpse pearly teeth behind his lips, and shuddered, taking a step back. He hadn't meant to draw the beast out! That perverted self could stay buried, for all he cared. At least for tonight. Afterward he'd be safe, but now, with Shizuo calling the shots? It was too dangerous. "E-ehh…Shizu-chan," he took another step backwards, gulping. "Let's not get hasty, ne? Surely we can-"

"Stay put."

Shizuo spoke calmly, with barely a hint of sternness. A simple statement really, barely sounding like a command, and yet, effective as hell. Izaya halted, cringing inwardly at his own obedience. Damn that brute. Damn him, damn their little deal, and damn vending machines for ever existing. He wouldn't be in this mess if not for them. "S….so bossy," he murmured. "Already letting the power go to your head?"

Arching a blond brow, Shizuo smirked. Izaya had to bite down a groan as two hands skated up the back of his thighs, rippling his stockings. The thin material did little to protect his skin, and he felt the heat from firm palms warm him, nails scraping in delicate, teasing lines. Fuck. Stockings, being so sheer, offered little protection. He could feel everything, from the cold floor to the heat as he was caressed and rubbed. He might as well have been wearing nothing! Shizuo had refused him permission to exercise that option though, taking far too much pleasure in seeing him all dolled up like a pretty little maid.

Ha. Refused him permission. Three words that made Izaya want to puke.

"Sorry flea. I'm not that power hungry," Shizuo drawled. The 'unlike some' didn't need to be said. Izaya glared, giving the tiniest of whimpers as hands swept under his skirt, massaging the flesh of his buttocks. "But…." nails pinched pale skin, and the blond drew his fingers around and to lift the front of Izaya's dress, baring a garter, one layer of scratchy tulle, and a swatch of black silk covered in ruffles, strained to the seams from the brunette's cock. "That doesn't mean I won't take advantage of this."

Izaya yelped, burning red and pushing his skirt back down. "Don't do that!" It was infuriating enough that he was being forced to dress like--like this! But no, Shizuo just had to add the cherry on top of the cake by finding the most ridiculous freaking undergarments possible to match. Panties? Really? It was insane! Where could you even get these kind of clothes in Ikebukuro? He certainly had no idea, nor did he want to. And unless Shizuo spent his time secretly hunting down maid cafes and perusing girl magazines, Izaya doubted he knew any better than him. Hmph. On second thought, that wouldn't be so shocking. Shizu-chan was already inhuman. Stepping that much lower on the totem pole of depravity and lusting after cute, innocent looking shotas wasn't impossible for the likes of him. 

"A monster having a fetish for girl's clothing." He muttered, pushing ribbons back behind his ear. As if panties weren't bad enough, he had to wear a frilly bow in his hair too. "Heh. I'm not sure which is more disturbing. That Shizu-chan finds this attractive, or that you actually had these kind of clothes lying around."

"Tch. And you call yourself smart?" Shizuo kept his hands on Izaya's thighs, constantly rubbing the spot above his garter. "I didn't have this stuff for the hell of it you know. I've been wanting to get you into these clothes for months now." Smirking at his surprised look, Shizuo kissed Izaya's stomach, teasingly biting thin fabric. "Yeah. Surprise, I-za-ya-kun. I can plan ahead too. And that little challenge of yours was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I knew you'd never agree to wear all this yourself…" he looked up, the perfect example of mischief. "So I took the choice away from you."

He most certainly did. In more ways than one. "Aw, Shizu-chan, didn't think you could force me into it? With all that strength? You think so lowly of yourself," Izaya crooned, words dripping with spite. "How could I fight off a monster like you? You're so much-"

Shizuo growled, clamping a firm hand down over Izaya's mouth to drive him to his knees. Yelping, he gave a string of protests, all muffled, and went pink as the blond rose from his chair, literally towering over him. "Not another word," fingertips dug into his cheek, bruising. "Do you understand? Not another word louse, unless you want me to give that mouth of yours something better to do." The blond smiled, more of a leer than anything. "And you won't be able to say no. Will you?"

"…..no." Bitter, Izaya looked away, only to have his face jerked back into place and held tightly, Shizuo's mouth on his ear.

"That's not the right answer," he purred, stroking Izaya's thigh. "Address me properly, flea, or I'll have to punish you. And you don't want that…." his fingers went higher, the edge of his nail lightly skimming a layer of ruffles on Izaya's panties. The brunette flushed, feeling a potent mingling of shame and arousal. And embarrassment too. Entirely too much of it really. After all this, revenge would be sweet. He'd make sure the next truck that hit Shizuo was an eighteen wheeler! Or maybe he could just shoot him up with elephant tranquilizers. Surely a good several doses would put the brute under enough to drag him into Ikebukuro's red light district, leave him naked and handcuffed for the populace to find? Izaya was dying to find out.

However, though he loathed it…..his revenge would have to wait. Shizuo had him in a bind, and he didn't have much of a choice other than to play along, avenge his pride another time. That's why he straightened up, gently pushed Shizuo's hands away, and gave a small curtsy, smiling coyly at his blond, loathed lover. "Yes, Goshuujin-sama."

The blond grinned, triumphant, and Izaya's gut quickly wrenched, full of disgust. Goshuujin-sama. In accordance to Shizuo's demands, he was to call him that for the next several hours, or until an entire day had spanned. It was master-servant play between the informant and his brute. He had no choice but to go along with it too. Shizuo had claimed his reward; the right to order Izaya to do anything he wanted, for an entire day. Wearing the dress, calling him master, submitting to his eventual every whim….it was making him sick. He'd made the rules though, and there was no fighting it. He either did as the brute commanded, or be under his mercy. And his wrath.

Considering the predicament he was in, the latter wasn't a pleasing option.

"Good…." Shizuo admired him, drinking in his submission like it was milk. "Now be a good boy, Izaya, and stand up. I want a better look at you." Wolfish, he sat back in his chair, far too happy looking for Izaya's tastes. He did as the blond commanded though, pushing his skirt down to a semi decent length. Shizuo didn't seem to mind, too busy perusing him with those laughing chocolate orbs, lust oozing from every pore of his body. "Mmm….turn around," he twirled his finger through the air, making a vague circle. Izaya flushed, feet dead weight but obeying, turning his backside towards the debt collector. "There we go." Shizuo drawled from behind, fingering the corseted back of Izaya's dress, working the black ribbons loose enough to slip his hand inside, palm blazing hot against his skin. "I'm almost tempted to strip you here and now," he worked his hand deeper into the dress, reaching around and pinching Izaya's nipple. "But that's just what you want, isn't it?"

Izaya gripped the front of his skirt, strangling the lace and soft material. Fuck, why did that have to feel so good? "I…I want you to stop touching me," he muttered through his teeth, adding a soft "Goshuujin-sama" when his nipple was pinched harder. "Ngh….it-it feels disgusting."

Slipping down the front of his dress, the hand cupped his waist, and Izaya trembled as hot breath rolled over his shoulder, broken by the tickling of dyed blond strands. "You sure that's how it feels?" Shizuo's voice growled lustfully into his ear. "You know, it's bad to lie…especially to your master." He bit the brunette's earlobe, pulling him flush against the brawny span of his chest. "Don't make me have to punish you, Izaya…."

"N-nghh…." Izaya mewled through grit teeth. The air was palpable, sticky and hot with arousal. His dress began to cling even more uncomfortably to his slight frame, despite the opened back and slack laces, and sweat slowly ran down his brow, trailing low only to get scooped up by the blond's tongue. Izaya tried not to squirm, but it was useless. His body was growing hot, almost feverish with want, and he pressed himself back against the debt collector. Shizuo's arousal was thick and straining, rubbing against his skirt covered backside. "A...ahh….." gulping, the informant pressed his palms to Shizuo's thighs, almost tempted to pull away from him. There was no chance of that though, especially when Shizuo pushed him aside, one hand in his dress and the other flat against his spine, forcing him low over the arm of the chair. "Wha-Shizu-chan…what're you doing?"

Grinning behind him, Shizuo leaned over, mouth hot on his nape. "Are you questioning your master?" He stripped the dress down to Izaya's hips, admiring his naked back, and the curve of slender shoulders. "You're not doing a very good job of listening to me. Such a naughty maid…." 

"S-Shizu-chan…."a whimper choked down, Izaya peeked at him over his shoulder. What the hell was that stupid brute planning? All bent over like this, his stomach pressed into the armchair's plush down….his backside, up in the air, barely covered by the layers of his skirts and frilly underwear. Izaya mewled, clutching the other arm tightly with his fingers. Oh fuck. "I'm not naughty…..you're a pervert, talking like that!"

"Yeah? Is that what you think?" Mocha went red hot, sliced through with melted gleams of chocolate. "Too bad. I'm in charge here, not you. And it's MY opinion that matters." His hand sliding up the back of Izaya's thigh, Shizuo smirked, catching the lacy edge of his skirt and tossing it up. Cold air washed over Izaya's skin, covered only by the thin panties and garters, and he yelped, blush darkening to a healthy cherry shade as his panties were caught in Shizuo's hand, dragged down long legs and left to bunch at his trembling knees. "Oh damn Izaya….look at you…" Shizuo stared at his exposed cheeks, and the twitching ring of muscle between. "…you're so fucking hot…"

Izaya's nails sank deeper into the armchair's plush. "D-don't….." he bit his lip, eyes slamming shut as his face burned. "You're disgusting! Don't say that!"

"Why not?" Shizuo brushed his thumb over the tight hole, causing him to gasp and lurch forward. "Oh no. You're not going anywhere." Wrapping his arm tight around the brunette's waist, Shizuo held him still, the fingers of his other hand continuing to rub and play with the clenching ring. Izaya moaned, head falling forward and casting ribbons across his face. "Fuck….you're sucking them in," a digit slipped deep inside him, thrusting upward, and the informant lashed out, trying to strike Shizuo with his hands, feet. Anything he could.

"L-let go of me, you stupid protozoan! Let go!"

Shizuo's grip only tightened on him, another finger joining the first and starting to pound roughly into Izaya's hole. He yelped, feeling a flicker of pain, but his cries were muffled as Shizuo pushed his face into the chair's cushion, leaning over him to growl lowly into his ear. "Protozoan? I think you meant Goshuujin-sama." Snickering, the blond pulled his fingers out and tapped them against Izaya's ring, watching him clench and shudder. "Flea, you're a horrible maid. You should never talk back to your master, or try to give orders. Now I have to punish you." Shizuo grinned, heated eyes locking onto the back of Izaya's head. Izaya knew that stare, and he trembled, toes curling on the floor. Punishment could mean only one thing with Shizuo….

"On your knees, Izaya."

"O….on my…." pink, quaking and growing oddly warm, Izaya let the taller male re-position him on the floor, knees flat on the carpet and hands drawn up to clasp Shizuo's hips. Shizuo held them there, his smile crude and lusty. "Ngh….Shi-" Izaya caught himself, "Goshuujin-sama…..what exactly are you wanting me to do? Ne?" He looked at the impressive bulge straining the front of Shizuo's pants. A stupid question, but stalling for time was as good a plan as any. Saving himself from complete mortification was Izaya's only real concern. Not that he hadn't sucked Shizuo off before, but…never under orders.

Fingernails bluntly stabbed into his wrists. "Don't play coy with me, you louse. You know what I want." Unzipping his pants, Shizuo all but ripped his belt off and pushed his waistband down. He was naked underneath. Had it been any other time, Izaya would've made some snarky remark. At the moment though, his gaze was firmly locked on the impressive cock standing tall between tan legs, beads of precum slipping down its length. "Well?" Shizuo knotted long fingers in Izaya's hair, yanking him forward. "Suck."

Izaya mewled. There wasn't much he could do, held as he was, but obey Shizuo's orders. Not that they were distasteful, so to speak…because Shizuo did taste good….

He clutched the blond tighter, warm lips brushing the tip of Shizuo's erection, the pungent taste of salt and bitterness overwhelming his senses. He started to moan, muffling the cry quickly by gulping him down. He wasn't going to give the brute any pleasure of hearing him enjoy this stupid charade!

Too bad that didn't work out as planned. Animals were well known to have an instinctive sense of smell, and the uncanny ability to sense when arousal was at its high point. Shizuo, though a sluggish brute, was no different. "Fuck Izaya…." sinking back into his chair, he yanked on the informant's hair, driving his cock nearly balls deep into Izaya's mouth. "You and that mouth….nghh…" he laughed, a growl coating his tongue. "Always knew there was a better use for it."

Izaya glared at him, tempted to drive his teeth into the velvety flesh rasping his cheeks. Nothing good would come of that though, unless you counted getting beaten into a pulp good. "Mghh…." precum flecked his throat, hot as the man to which it belonged, and he swallowed it down, nails stabbing into the armchair's cushion. "Shizu-chan…" he garbled weakly, barely able to speak up with the weight against his tongue.

"Izaya-" two hands sank into his hair, Shizuo leaning over his smaller frame and panting raggedly. "Keep going," he ordered, and Izaya gave a long suck on his cock as a reply. Stopping? Unthinkable. Shizuo would have to order him to, and even then, the brunette had doubts he'd be able to do it. "Oh fuck…Izaya, fuck-"

He took great pleasure at hearing his name muttered so erotically. Shizuo was definitely a beast, and a rude one at that, but he was more than capable of making Izaya's blood boil. Already he felt the stirrings of his own cock grow stronger, a circle of moisture appearing on the fabric of his skirt, making it sticky and cling to his head. He tried to ignore it, stroking his tongue down Shizuo's erection. This was so despicable.

"Harder," Shizuo groaned, tugging on his hair, "suck harder."

Izaya did as he was told, straining to fit that entire length into his mouth. It was only when the tip was sliding down his throat that he noticed one of Shizuo's hands drifting beneath his skirt, brushing the front of his groin before making its way to his backside. Startled, he drew his mouth away. "Shizu-chan? What are you-aah!" Izaya arched into the gap between Shizuo's knees, face red and dewy with sweat. The finger inside him thrust harder past his ring of muscle, striking tender nerves with a knowing skill reserved by the brute alone. Shizuo was the only one who ever touched him, after all, and he put his knowledge to good use, thrusting into Izaya's mouth in perfect sync with his probing digit. "H-ha-Shizu-chan…"

The first finger was joined with another, and Shizuo grinned, sweat dripping down his cheek. "Shut up and keep sucking." He removed the hand still lodged in silky hairs and tore Izaya's dress in his eagerness to lift it up, swatches of fabric falling to the floor. "Damn flea…" leaning farther over the suckling brunette, he stared at the now naked arch of his spine, and Izaya's trembling shoulders. "Your hole is so tight. Can you feel it?" He pounded his fingers past the ring again, earning a muffled cry and a blossom of red in Izaya's cheeks. "My fingers barely fit."

Such crudeness. Izaya whimpered, wrapping his tongue around the base of Shizuo's cock. There was a pool of precum building up on his tongue, several drops trickling down his throat, and he shuddered at the bitter taste. Shizuo's cum was even worse…or was it better? "M-mm," he breathed in, and the rush of cold air on Shizuo's flesh had him letting out a loud roar, fingers yanking out of Izaya's body and lurching him backwards. "O-ooww!" Flat on his back, Izaya gaped at the flushing visage of his lover, shakily pushing himself up into a sitting position. "No need for violence," he mumbled, palms sweaty. His whole body was actually slick with fluids, and the brunette squirmed, peeling the fabric of his dress away from his body. "For a minute there, I thought you were--were…"

The area around him grew dark, shadowed over. Izaya had little time to see Shizuo stand up from the chair before large hands grasped his chest, tearing the dress down his body and throwing it aside. His panties were torn off too. "Shizu-chan! What're you doing?" Izaya grappled for the clothes, shivering in his stockings and hair bow. "Shizu-!"

"Goshuujin-sama," Shizuo kicked his legs apart, kneeling down and yanking one up over his shoulder, holding it in place. "Call me Shizu-chan one more time, Izaya, and I'll make you regret it." There was a hard promise in his eyes as he leaned over the smaller male, cock positioned against his throbbing entrance. "Now hold still. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm gonna if you keep squirming like that."

"Squirming? I'm not squirming! And what are you…Shi-Goshuujin-sama,.." Izaya lashed out with his other leg, but it too was taken in Shizuo's grip, forcefully drawn over the blond's shoulder.

"Shut up." Shizuo leered down at him, fingertips digging into a milky calf. "You know what I'm doing flea, so why ask stupid questions? Just enjoy it." Taking his cock, he pressed the tip to Izaya's backside, pushing between the cheeks and groaning as it was engulfed in wet, silken heat. There was no sign of him stopping either. More and more of his cock disappeared into that smaller body, moans coming from both panting males. "Fuck….I'm gonna fill you up," Shizuo's head sank back onto his shoulder blades, and he stared down at Izaya through a layer of golden lashes, eyes dark and rich as melted chocolate. "You're too fucking hot, you know that?"

Izaya didn't bother fighting back after that. Shizuo was sinking into his lust, and that was the point of no return. "I think S-Goshuujin-sama should just get on with it," Izaya crossed his ankles behind Shizuo's neck and grabbed a handful of his bartender's vest, body all too ready for the intrusion he knew was coming. Shizuo was never gentle when they fucked, and considering the way he'd been acting tonight, Izaya had no doubt that was going to change. His forced servitude was just more reason for the brute to sink into his savagery.

"Ha…you think so huh…" his voice ragged, Shizuo smirked and sank the rest of the way into the informant, giving them both a small reprieve from the overwhelming pleasure to bend close and growl into Izaya's ear. "I'll get on with it alright…but not until you beg." He snickered. "Beg for my cock, Izaya-kun. I want to hear you say it." When Izaya tensed, muscles involuntarily clamping down on the blond's erection, Shizuo growled, nipping at his earlobe. "If you don't, we'll go back to the teasing. And I know you don't want that."

No, no he didn't. Izaya was sickened by the very thought! To be continuously turned on by a slack jawed protozoan, no ending ever in sight? Not a chance. But…on the other hand…Izaya tensed around the blond's erection. How long could Shizuo hold out until he just gave up out of frustration? He wasn't really known for his patience, and sex was a trying act. And with his body already pumped with adrenaline and cock at attention, there was no way he could-

"I know what you're thinking, louse. It won't work." Shizuo grabbed him by the jaw, piercing russet with amber and swiping a broad thumb over Izaya's lip. "Yeah, I'm not the most patient guy, but I can hold out a lot longer than you can." He grinned. "At least physically. Face it, flea. In that category, you don't stand a chance."

Izaya blushed. Unfortunately, Shizuo wasn't lying. He had plenty of physical strength, but his was nothing compared to a brute like Shizu-chan. If push came to shove, Shizuo could easily keep him pinned to the floor, sexually teasing him all night long. And, if ordered, Izaya would have no choice but to take it. The bet and its rules would make sure of that.

"….." flustered, the brunette looked away from that molten gaze, giving a short, painful nod of his head. He didn't have a choice. He was already straining from the length pushed inside him, walls desperate to clamp down, draw it deeper and start a rhythm of pounding thrusts. He wouldn't be able to hold out, no matter how hard he tried. "I guess…I want you to fuck me," Izaya rested his cheek on the floor, tentative to form the words. "….please, Goshuujin-sama. I-I want you to fuck me."

Shizuo looked him over. Searching for any hint that he was lying, or just admiring. Who knew. "You want me to fuck you?" He licked his lips, fingers sliding up Izaya's thigh and rippling his stockings. They continued upward, until a tangle of ribbon was wrapped around his palm, jerking Izaya's head up so their foreheads collided. "Heh." Shizuo bit his lower lip, grin mischievous and wild. "Say it again, Izaya. Tell me you want me to fuck you." He gave a small rock of his pelvis, rubbing Izaya's prostate. Izaya yipped, almost like a wounded cat, and Shizuo did it again, withdrawing his cock so that only the tip remained, stretching his hole open and giving the blond a good look at his fleshy insides. "How come you're always so tight, huh?" Shizuo plunged a finger into the dripping sheath, hiding a shudder as it rasped across his flesh. "You think with all the times we've fucked, you'd be pretty loose by now."

"Mmnff….always so crude," Izaya's toes jabbed into Shizuo's back. He didn't want it, but his muscles were eager to suck on the combined cock and finger, draw them up to his prostate and ignite his body with erotic fire. "The body-ahh-is constantly healing, renewing itself. Of course I'm not going to be loo..loose…" his head fell forward, mouth wet with breathy pants. The finger had gone past Shizuo's cock, and the tip was rubbing his nerve endings, slow and careful. "Oh….."

"Does it feel good?" Shizuo added another, and Izaya had to marvel at his self control. The sensations had to be killing him, with the tight walls closing in on his cock AND his fingers. Yet he remained grinning like some demented fiend, fondling nerves like he owned them. Unfortunately, at least for tonight, he did. "Damn flea, loosen up a little. Are you that turned on?" Switching the prods for a thrust of his cock, Shizuo snickered. "Do you like being my maid? Huh? Is that what's got you so hot and bothered? Do you like me giving you orders, bossing you around and stuff?"

Izaya shook his head, wanting nothing more than to deny the allegations. But Shizuo was giving those slow plunges now, and it was hard enough to speak, let alone form coherent sentences. "I h-hate it…I hate it!" He clawed at the floor, enjoying the build up as Shizuo started going faster, flesh squelching from the blond's precum,and their combined sweat. "Shizu-chan's cock is-oh…." Izaya bit down on his tongue, too late to smother himself. Shizuo had already heard, and the blond's expression was a horrifying mingle of amusement and sadism. "G-Goshuujin-sama, please…..I didn't mean to say it," pleading, he touched white fabric, clenching it in his fingers. "Come on….it was just an accident! You can't…"

Smile flickering, Shizuo grasped his fingers, and they gave a small crunch as he wrenched Izaya's arm to the side, pulling out and forcing the smaller male to flip over onto his stomach. "Hey. Izaya." He growled into his ear, tongue rubbing the outer shell, "aren't you the one always saying that animals don't show any mercy to their victims? Ne?" Taunting, he yanked Izaya's hips up and ground his cock between the pale globes of his ass, watching him shudder and mewl into the carpet. "You disobeyed me. Time to be a man and accept the consequences." Shizuo chuckled under his breath, fitting his tip into the brunette's hole. "But try and keep your voice down. I don't need the neighbors overhearing you scream and getting any ideas."

"Scream? Who said anything about screaming?" He tried not to pale, holding back any sense of worry, but Izaya's breathing took on a labored quality, shoulders and spine trembling. "You think you're gonna fuck me that hard?"

Fingers splaying across the swell of Izaya's hips, Shizuo laughed. "Nope. I know I'm going to fuck you that hard, Izaya. And you'll love every fucking second of it."

Well…he certainly wasn't lying. The first thrust had Izaya hollering at the top of his lungs, body overly sensitive and agonized with each and every fresh pummel of Shizuo's thick girth into his hole. "Fuck! Shizu-Goshuujin-sama!" He banged his forehead against the carpet, biting the rough fabric to keep his shouts muffled. The other sounds more than made up for it though. Flesh slapping together, hot and dripping with sweat. Shizuo grunting as he plowed into Izaya's heat, smacking their bodies together while his hands traveled down slender limbs, nails tearing pink lines into the skin. All of it bounced off the walls and drilled full force into the raven male's skull. "Gahh!"

"That's it…moan for me, Izaya…" slapping his palm against Izaya's backside, Shizuo snarled his pleasure. "Moan! Scream my name! Beg for it like the little bitch you are!"

"Ahh! Aghhh!" Izaya's cheekbones bloomed red, stark against his otherwise pink face. He couldn't stand hearing those kind of words from a beast like Shizu-chan. They were just as crude as he was, if not worse, and each damn syllable had him yearning for more. He craved it, longed for the pleasure he knew only Shizuo could give, both as his master, and the only one Izaya could safely give his attentions to. There was no harm in fucking a beast, and no other concerns either. All he had to worry about was Shizuo himself, and how far the blond would take their charade as a master and pet. But he already knew the answer to that: all the way. Why else would he be screaming in pleasure, obeying Shizuo's every command and letting the bastard use him like some common whore? "It feels so good! Goshu-"

"My real name," Shizuo roared, cutting him off. "I order you to say my REAL name, Izaya! Say it!" He yanked a handful of black hair, kissing down Izaya's neck and jabbing his cock back up to tender nerves. "C'mon! You've been saying it this whole goddamn time, right? Disobeying me, pissing me off! So what's the difference now? Start screaming!"

Izaya leaned into his mouth, howling and raking his fingertips down a golden thigh. It felt like his body had been dipped into a pool of lust, liquid and pouring over his skin. And the pain…oh god, but it hurt so good!. "Itai!" His head shot back, irises glazed and lips wet with Shizuo's saliva. "That hurts! You bastard, you--nhh! You're too rough with me!"

"Too fucking bad!" Powerful hips slapped against the informant's, agonizing in their brutality. "Stop your whining and say my fucking name! Say It Izaya!" Gripping him by the nape, Shizuo started to groan, and he pulled out to his tip, resting it just inside the ring of muscle while he squeezed and tore the silky locks in his hand. "Say my name," he grit his teeth, smile cruel, "or so help me I'll fucking leave you here. I mean it flea! I'll pull out right now and leave you here on the floor." His mouth released a growl, right beneath Izaya's ear. "Turned on, desperate….unable to touch yourself…you'd hate that, wouldn't you?" Shizuo snickered. "Heh. I could order you to remain on your knees here all night, hands above your head. Never touching yourself…just STUCK."

"You…you wouldn't do that to me," Izaya gave an uneasy smile. There was no way Shizuo would do that to him. Leave him there, turned on….cock erect and body craving his 'master's' touch…..eventually growing so needy, he'd do just about anything to get his relief….. "S..Shizu," he trembled, spreading his legs wider than ever. What was he thinking? Of course Shizu-chan would! He'd do that, and so much worse. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya screamed into the apartment's stuffy air, hearing the blond behind him give his own shout of pleasure as their bodies became one once more, Shizuo's erection balls deep inside him and arms moving around to encompass Izaya's waist as he gave a breathy little "Shizuo." They held him up, angling his hips high into the air and making him mewl as hot cum splattered his prostate, his body jolting in time with the blond's and cumming just as hard. "Ohh….."

Banging his head on the floor, saliva dripped from Shizuo's lips and soaked the carpet. "Fuck Izaya…" he thrust a final time, cum squelching, trickles of the thick fluid dripping out of Izaya's passage and falling in sticky tendrils down his thigh. "….looks like I filled you up after all." Grinning in a way that would put any demon to shame, or Izaya himself, Shizuo pulled out, more white coming from the tight hole.

Over his shoulder, Izaya watched him watch the debauched sight, still trying to regain control of his blushing limbs. "It's all warm," he complained, flinching as a hand came and cupped his rear, giving a hard squeeze. "Ngh….Shizu-chan….or can I still call you that? The night isn't over yet, right? You still have control of me." Izaya held back a noise of pleasure at the very thought of still being under Shizuo's control. Disgusting as it was, the brute had a few good ideas as to what was good in the sack. Now if he would just get a better tastes in clothes, and perversion, then all would be good.

"Che. If I didn't know any better, louse, I'd say you like being my maid." The hand moved lower down Izaya's backside, the other joining suite and making his cheeks clench together. "Flex your muscles," Shizuo smirked, adding a soft growl when Izaya gaped at him like he was crazy. "FLEX THEM. I want to see how filthy you are."

"….pervert." He gave it a few seconds, half hoping Shizuo would change his mind. Sadly, that didn't seem to be happening. "Shizu-chan is completely fucked up." Biting his lip, Izaya ignored the goose bumps rolling down his spine and clenched his muscles, the wet trickle of cum growing cold and uncomfortable…and completely erotic. "Ngh….so disgusting." Doing it again, he hid his face in his arms and thankfully only had to hear Shizuo's approval as more and more spurts of white came from the puckered ring, cold drops dotting his crack and scooped up by broad fingers. "What next? Ne? Want me to do a little dance for you?"

"Not a bad idea. Put the dress back on later and we'll talk." Coating pale flesh with the bodily fluids, Shizuo leaned over him and purred, a sound that was completely wrong coming from such a hulking beast. "For right now though, stay put. I like seeing you naked. It's pretty hot. Cum is a good look for you." He ran his hand down the side of Izaya's leg, making a frustrated noise as the stockings kept their flesh from touching like he so wanted. "Fuck. Stupid clothes," he pinched the fabric, tugged, then tore it to shreds and brushed the now ruined stockings aside, making a happy sound and palming Izaya's naked skin. "Screw it. Next time I'm making you completely strip before we do anything."

Izaya leaned into the touch. "The clothes wouldn't be a problem if they were mine…..Shizu-chan just has some really perverse tastes. It's not healthy." He started a moment later, finally hearing what the brute had said. Next time? What next time? "…hey. What makes you think--there will be a next time?" Going up on his elbows, he leveled a russet stare onto the blond. Tch. Shizu-chan was so cocky. He hadn't gotten this chance out of any other means but dumb luck. To think there would be a repeat? It was little more than an animal's urge to mate. And it wouldn't be happening. Not like this. "N-ne, Shizu-chan? You think another time will come when I call you master?"

"…..maybe not after tonight, no…" groin flooded with fresh blood, Shizuo's cock started pulsing, eager to seek out its home. He gave a teasing grind of his pelvis, reaching under their bodies and rolling a firm nipple between his fingers. Izaya moaned, rocking with the touch and remembered power of his thrusts, face misted with the moisture from his own returning gasps and moans. "But like you said. I still own you for the next couple of hours." Shizuo jerked on the bud, purring into Izaya's shoulder. "Which means I can do whatever the fuck I want to you, Izaya. And you have to be a good boy and take it."

"Ha…..I-I know…."

The blond grinned, empowered by those words. "Besides…" he turned Izaya's face to the side, kissing him hard on the mouth. Their tongues dueled for several seconds, thick and wet, until Shizuo overpowered his and drew it into his mouth, giving a hard suckle. "I think you like it. You like being my submissive little maid."

Flushing, Izaya drew back and let the blond start kissing him all over, skin crawling and so hot, he swore he saw steam curling in wisps off his arms and shoulders. "Shizu-chan…" he slipped his knees apart, making room for Shizuo's as it pressed between, rubbing his returning erection. It would've been nice to lie, tell the blond that he hated being a slave to his whims. But really, what was the point? Shizuo could tell when he was lying, had always been able to. And honestly…

Izaya yelped, looking at the golden hand fisting his cock at the base, and Shizuo's stupid, know it all face. "Do you like it?" Shizuo winked, mocha eyes full of mirth. "Come on Izaya. Be honest."

"….."

"…..yes, Goshuujin-sama."

It really wasn't so bad.


End file.
